mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Downtown Construction Max Ardizzi: A Cavar confidante, Max Ardizzi has deep ties in the underground market for hot construction supplies. Taking him out will hurt Cavar professionally as well as personally. * Virgil Gauthier: Cavar's got his big money making kingfish, Virgil Gauthier, moving boosted construction supplies out of town and all over the state. *He will be across the street from the Swoosh Bar & Grill with a few men and $875. Blackmail Gianni Amici: With ice in his veins, Gianni Amici's the asshole Frankie calls in when stupid fuckers try to call their bluff. * Manny Forcella: Manny Forcella's an ex-councilman who Frankie brought in for his insider knowledge on the shit going down in city hall. * Willy Jovino: When you deal in blackmail there are times discretion is valued over intimidation and that's exactly why Frankie's got a guy like Willy Jovino on his payroll. * "Dimples" Tanzi: "Dimples" Tanzi knows how to work a mark for as much dough as he can. His smooth talking ways are invaluable to a hothead like Frankie and an anti-social prick like Derazio. * Walkthrough Construction Talk to Lennie Davis. *Meet with Lennie Davis in Swoosh Bar & Grill, he will tell Lincoln what he knows about Jimmy Cavar and the construction racket he runs out of the Cavar Construction Site. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate Cavar's foremen. *There are two Racket Informants for this objective, one will be randomly chosen and shown on the map. They will tell Lincoln where to find Cavar's money stash. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will cause $2000 to be added to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Max Ardizzi will be in an alley in northwest Downtown. There will be $875 in cash, two supply crates and one truck that you can destroy. **Virgil Gauthier will be across the street from the Swoosh Bar & Grill where you start. There will be $875 in cash, two supply crates and one truck that you can destroy. Steal Cavar's money stash. *Go to the Cavar Construction Yard and you will find $10,000 along with a few men. Destroy Cavar's construction equipment. *If you've wiretapped the district, there will be eight locations marked on your map, otherwise you will have to drive around and find them individually. Each location will have have supply crates and Cavar Construction trucks that can be destroyed. Supply crates will do $1000 damage and trucks are worth $2500. *Each can be destroyed by explosives or simply shooting the compressed gas cylinder or fuel tank. Find and destroy Cavar's construction vehicles. *There will be Potomac 5500 trucks with the Carvar logo on them driving around Downtown. Chase after and destroy them for $2500 in damage each. Kill Cavar's enforcers. *There are two Racket Enforcers for this racket, killing each one will do $5000 in damage. *Any enforcer left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective **"Geezer" Cruzat will be at a construction site behind Marquis' Fine Liquors. There is $1875 in cash along with a truck and one supply crate. **Marlon Boudreaux will be behind Shaker's Club and Bar with his crew. There will be $1000 in cash along with one truck and a supply crate. Bring down Cavar's construction crane. *Go to the Cavar Construction Site and work your way through the large group of men there. You will find $10,500 in cash around the site. When you're ready, head to the blue fuel tank at the base of the crane and use the interact button to attach the explosives. Once you clear the area the crane will explode, causing $25,000 in damage. Return to Lennie Davis. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Lennie or continue working on the remaining objectives. Lennie will tell Lincoln that Jimmy Cavar is over at the construction site. Confront Jimmy Cavar *Go to the Cavar Construction Site and confront Jimmy Cavar. He can be killed for $1500 in cash or recruited for $4000 added to the rackets initial earn. The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by competing the appropriate trafficking mission. Blackmail Talk to Harold Cauley. *Meet with Harold Cauley in an underground parking garage, he will tell Lincoln what he knows about Frankie Bernard and the blackmail racket he runs out of the the Imperial Men's Health Club. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate blackmail couriers. *There are four possible informants for this racket, three will appear on your map and two of them will need to be interrogated. One will tell you about the bagmen and the other will tell you where Frankie keeps his blackmail stash. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will cause $2000 to be added to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Gianni Amici **Manny Forcella **Willy Jovino **"Dimples" Tanzi Find and steal the dead drops. *14 total Kill Frankie's enforcers. * *JC McCall Find and follow the bagmen. * Steal Frankie's blackmail stash. *Unlike other rackets, the blackmail stash is not cash, rather it's a stash of compromising photos Frankie keeps to blackmail high-powered officials. Stealing this stash will do $???? in damage to the racket. *Go to the Imperial Men's Health Club and make your way to the second floor where you will find the stash of photo's in a darkroom. There's $10,000 in cash around the building you can steal as well. Talk to Harold Cauley. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Harold Cauley or continue working on the remaining objectives. He will tell Lincoln that Frankie Bernard is over at the bath house. Confront Frankie Bernard *(kill for $1500, recruit for $4000) The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000 if Lincoln killed the couriers and Frankie Bernard, and $48,000 if he recruited them. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy